Trivial and Behind
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Sebab justru hal-hal kecil yang kelihatan tak berarti itulah makna sesungguhnya di balik hidup. Drabblish sesuai trivia tiap akhir episode. Shounen ai di beberapa chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Kotetsu! The bearded member of "Tiger and Bunny"!

Barnaby membuka matanya dalam satu tarikan cepat. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mimpi buruk kali ini. Peristiwa pembunuhan keluarganya yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya tidak membuatnya terbangun kali ini, malah –yang membuatnya heran– cenderung nyaman dan nyenyak. Tetapi setelah mengedarkan pandangan bingung ke sekelilingnya terpaksa ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang terjadi semalam?

Ia terbangun dalam posisi meringkuk di atas sofa lembut di markas Hero TV. Sendirian. Hanya selembar selimut berwarna merah keunguan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih memakai celana jeans dan t-shirt hitamnya, jaket kulit merah putihnya tersampir di sandaran sofa. Lampu-lampu utama sudah dimatikan entah sejak kapan, sedangkan satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari ruangan luas itu hanyalah sorotan cahaya matahari pagi yang masih pucat. Lalu ada beberapa botol bir yang berserakan di meja kecil di sampingnya, lengkap dengan kardus pizza dan guntingan-guntingan kecil kertas konfeti dimana-mana.

Aah, ya, ia ingat sekarang. Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan rekannya sesama Hero memutuskan untuk merayakannya di markas, diprakarsai oleh Kotetsu tentunya. Namun begitu mendekati jam malam dan para Hero yang masih di bawah umur seperti Ivan, Pao Lin, dan Karina sudah pulang, pesta berubah menjadi agak liar dengan munculnya beberapa botol minuman beralkohol, dan mereka semua menjadi agak mabuk. Dan hal terakhir yang Barnaby ingat adalah pertandingan panco antara Kotetsu dan Antonio, seteguk bir terakhirnya, dan lalu ia pun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sofa itu.

"Hh….sepertinya semua orang sudah pulang," gumam Barnaby pada dirinya sendiri, setengah sebal kenapa tidak ada yang mau bersusah payah untuk membangunkannya untuk pulang, atau membereskan kekacauan sisa pesta, dan sekarang ia yang harus membereskan semua ini. Merepotkan sekali mereka itu, pikirnya gemas.

Pemuda berambut ash blonde itu melirik jam digital di dinding. Setengah enam pagi.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur bahwa para kriminal pun biasanya masih belum mau repot-repot bangun untuk mengacau kota sepagi ini.

BEEEEEP

"Barnaby! Cepat bersiap-siap! Ada segerombolan penjahat menyandera anak-anak yang sedang senam pagi di Ellsworth Park!" teriak Agnes Joubert penuh semangat, meskipun ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan jejak-jejak baru bangun tidur pada suaranya yang melengking tinggi.

"Ooke. Segera berangkat..." jawabnya agak malas sebelum ia menekan tombol untuk memutuskan panggilan. Sepertinya terlalu cepat ia bersyukur.

xXx

Sembari merapikan rambut dengan jari-jarinya ia bergegas keluar dari lift, berharap penampilannya pagi ini tidak terlalu berantakan. Memang kadang-kadang pekerjaan ini menuntutnya untuk siap kapanpun dibutuhkan, meskipun itu berarti tanpa mandi, sikat gigi, berganti pakaian, dan hal-hal rutin seperti itu. Aah, paling tidak ia tidak tampil di hadapan publik hanya dengan memakai boxer seperti partnernya yang ceroboh beberapa waktu lalu.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Barna–ah... hmph"

Seorang petugas administrasi yang familiar menyapanya begitu ia keluar dari lift, namun entah kenapa mendadak sapaannya digantikan dengan gumam heran, lalu tawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi Miss Amelia. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" sapa Barnaby balik seraya terus berjalan, tak membuang-buang waktu sedikitpun mengingat masih ada jiwa-jwa kecil yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Anu... ah, tidak apa-apa kok, . Permisi." Lalu Miss Amelia pun bergegas menjauh, menutupi mulutnya dengan berkas-berkas dalam map plastik yang dibawanya. Barnaby hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan kembali berlari kecil menuju kantor Apollon unuk memakai Hero Suitnya. Tidak ada waku untuk bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut. Juga tidak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan wajah orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Permisi, Saito-san! Tolong siapkan Hero Suit ku!"

Barnaby memasuki ruangan milik Apollon Media tempat Hero Suit miliknya dan Wild Tiger disimpan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sang peneliti yang agak narsis jika menyangkut suits yang diciptakannya itu hanya mengangguk dan mempersilakan Barnaby untuk langsung memakai Hero Suit nya dengan lambaian tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya dari laptop yang sedang ia hadapi. Pemakai suit dengan warna khas merah jambu keunguan itu pun mengangguk, langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk memakai undersuitnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya pada alat yang dipergunakan untuk memakai Hero Suit. Yaaah, bagaimanapun juga merepotkan sekali jika harus memakai Hero Suit secara manual, kecuali buat Blue Rose mungkin...

Sempat ia melirik ke box di sebelahnya. Kosong. Berarti Kotetsu sudah terlebih dulu memakai Hero Suit nya dan berangkat ke tempat kejadian perkara. Baguslah, sadar juga paman satu itu atas kewajibannya.

"Oke, Saito-san, aku pergi dulu!" seru Barnaby terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menutup bagian helm. Sang ilmuwan menoleh untuk menjawab, dan tertawa kecil.

"Aa..."

"Apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Saito-san? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," ujar Barnaby agak gusar. Meskipun mungkin ia tidak akan memperoleh poin untuk yang menjadi Hero pertama yang datang tapi paling tidak ia tidak boleh terlambat. Bisa-bisa semua masalah sudah selesai ditangani oleh yang lain ketika ia datang nanti.

"Hmm..."

Barnaby mendecak gusar. Kenapa juga ilmuwan satu ini harus lirihsekali kalau berbicara. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama.

"Aah, lain kali saja Saito-san, aku harus buru-buru pergi!"

Barnaby kemudian menutup head-piecenya, lalu berlari ke luar kantor Apollon dengan tergesa-gesa, berharap dalam hatinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Saito-san tidak menyangkut hal-hal yang fatal dan berakibat buruk baginya.

xXx

"Bunny! Datang juga kau!" seru Wild Tiger ceria dari bawah patung yang terbuat dari batu, sepertinya dilemparkan oleh salah satu tersangka yang kemungkinan besar juga NEXT. Dalam waktu-waktu seperti ini masih sempat saja dia berteriak-teriak begitu, Barnaby tertawa kecil dalam hati.

Sepertinya ia agak terlambat datang, bisa dilihat dari beberapa orang tersangka yang sudah tergeletak dengan tubuh menghitam gosong, terima kasih pada Dragon Kid dan Fire Emblem. Sedangkan Sky High terlihat terbang rendah dengan menggendong dua anak kecil yang menangis ketakutan dalam pelukannya. Secara keseluruhan keadaan taman itu tak begitu kacau jika mengabaikan sekumpulan orang tua yang berteriak-teriak marah pada para Hero, menuntut manusia-manusia NEXT unggulan itu untuk segera menolong anak-anak mereka.

Dalam satu lemparan penuh semangat patung batu yang tadinya hanya menghiasi air mancur taman dengan manis itu mendarat di areal taman bunga. Terpaksa. Hanya area itu yang tidak ada manusianya. Wild Tiger lalu berlari-lari kecil mendapati Barnaby.

"Bagaimana situasinya, Kotetsu-san?"

"Eeh, tidak begitu buruk. Hampir semua sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan, tetapi ketuanya kabur dengan mobil van dan membawa selusin anak sambil mengancam untuk membunuh mereka jika kita menolak untuk membayar seratus juta Stern sebagai tebusan. Tidak bisa dimaafkan, beraninya dia menyandera anak kecil yang tidak berdosa!" jawab Kotetsu berapi-api.

Barnaby menggaruk-garuk pipinya –atau lebih tepatnya bagian pipi dari head-piecenya– yang tidak gatal. Pasti Kotetsu teringat pada anak gadisnya yang seumuran dengan anak-anak yang dijadikan sandera itu. Ia sendiri pasti akan mengamuk jika anaknya yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lalu...sudah ada yang mengejar mereka?" tanya Barnaby. Simpati menghiasi nada bicaranya.

"Origami dan Blue Rose mengejar mereka, tapi aku tidak yakin... mereka punya senapan mesin, kau tahu..."

"Ayo kita susul, Kotetsu-san!"

"Hn! Ayo!"

Lalu seperi biasa, mereka berdua melompat masuk ke dalam Lonely Chaser dan melakukan tugas mereka sebagai Hero penyelamat kota dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Singkat cerita, kedatangan King of Hero season terakhir dengan mudahnya menaklukkan gembong teroris penyandera anak-anak tanpa mengalami banyak kesulitan, apalagi dibantu oleh partnernya, Wild Tiger, ehem, yang tidak begitu banyak membantu. Meskipun dengan sedikit perlawanan, pria jahat yang diduga kuat pedofil itu berhasil diikat dan diamankan, dan anak-anak yang ia sandera berhasil diselamatkan dan dikembalikan kepada orang tua mereka yang langsung menghujani para Hero dengan ucapan terima kasih serta tangis haru.

Aaah...menjadi Hero memang luar biasa.

"Aa! Barnaby dan Wild Tiger! Kerja sama kalian sungguh luar biasa kali ini! Bisa saya wawancarai sebentar?"

Reporter lapangan Hero TV berlari-lari mendekati mereka dengan penuh semangat, diikuti dengan kameramen yang terlihat kerepotan mengikuti pergerakan sang reporter sambil memanggul kamera yang lebih besar daripada badannya. Wild Tiger menoleh dan menyambut mereka dengan riang.

"Yaaa! Silakan Mr. Reporter! Kami sudah agak senggang!" jawabnya setengah berteriak, tanpa melepas head-piecenya tentu saja. Prinsip hero konvensionalnya yang tak mengijinkan untuk mengumbar identitas tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"E-eh, terima kaih atas kerja kerasnya, Wild Tiger. Nah, , dengan penangkapan kali ini skor Anda berada di paling atas lagi, bukan? Sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa!" sang reporter tanpa malu-malu setengah mengabaikan Hero berusia tengah baya berkostum hijau-putih itu dan langsung menoleh untuk menanyai sang 'Kelinci' yang tentu saja lebih populer. Penting untuk mendongkrak rating HeroTV tentu saja, siaran langsung seperti ini selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh segenap fans di seluruh negri.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Yang paling penting bagiku adalah menjaga keamanan dan keselamatan warga kota Sternbild ini," jawab Barnaby rendah hati.

"Sungguh perbuatan yang terpuji, , dan Hero lainnya juga. Tindakan kriminal tadi itu sungguh menyeramkan, menyandera anak-anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Apa tanggapan Anda tentang itu?" si reporter bertanya, kembali mic disodorkan ke depan head-piece merah muda-putih milik Barnaby. Wild Tiger bersedekap tangan dengan gaya merajuk di belakangnya.

"Pelaku kriminal sekarang ini memang tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam melaksanakan rencana jahat mereka, tetapi jangan khawatir, para Hero ada untuk menanggulangi itu semua."

Di sini Barnaby menjawab dengan nada suaranya yang paling mantap, paling terkesan jantan, dan demi menegaskan profil dirinya sebagai public figur yang baik, pahlawan yang dicintai para gadis, anak-anak, dan orangtua mereka, ia membuka head-piecenya dan tersenyum penuh pesona pada kamera.

"A-anu... apa Anda berniat ganti image?" tanya sang reporter dengan suara bergetar dan agak ragu. Seluruh kota yang semarak dengan keceriaan tengah musim panas seakan terdiam, dan bahkan angin pun berhenti berhembus. Ratusan orang yang sedang berada di luar rumah, di tengah jalan mereka menuju tempat kerja atau pusat berbelanja menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka dan menatap layar raksasa yang dipasang di gedung-gedung untuk menayangkan HeroTV dengan wajah terbelalak. Bahkan para Hero yang masih ada di tempat kejadian perkara itu pun serentak menoleh pada Barnaby. Sayangnya tak ada yang melihat Kotetsu kabur dengan kecepatan penuh dari taman itu memanfaatkan Hundred Powernya yang masih tersisa sekian detik.

"Apa ada yang salah?" pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang itu bertanya dengan wajah inosen.

Blue Rose mencolek bahu Barnaby lalu menunjuk ke layar widescreen di gedung terdekat. Barnaby menelusuri arah yang ditunjukkan Blue Rose –dan ia baru menyadari bahwa di dagunya ada dua janggut yang sama persis seperti milik Wild Tiger, digambar dengan spidol permanen warna cokelat tua.

Barnaby tersenyum manis pada kamera, katanya ,"Permisi sebentar. "

Distarternya Lonely Chaser dan ia langsung menginjak pedal gas, memacu jalannya keluar dari taman itu dan memburu Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, pelaku kriminal tersadis abad ini yang sekarang dalam status buronan, dan yang akan menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara tentu saja dia, Barnaby Brooks Jr.

"Ko-te-tsu-SAAAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm Barnaby! The one with the glasses on "Tiger and Bunny"!

* * *

><p>Tidak seperti biasanya, dadu-dadu kecil berwarna orange, hijau, dan ungu kehitaman kali ini menghiasi piring nasi goreng buatan Kotetsu untuknya. Biasanya lingkaran udang-udang merah muda atau lembaran salami tipis yang dipotong kecil-kecillah yang tercampur di sana. Barnaby mengaduk-aduk bukit padat yang terbuat dari nasi itu hingga berantakan dengan agak curiga.<p>

"Ini apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sendoknya. Dadu-dadu orange kecil itu memenuhi setengah bagian sendok bersama dengan sedikit nasi. Kotetsu yang duduk di meja di hadapannya sambil membaca majalah Hero TV dan minum jus jeruk mengangkat kepalanya dan memicingkan mata ke arah sendok Barnaby.

"Itu wortel, Bunny. Masa tidak tahu."

"Biasanya nasi goreng Kotetsu-san pakai udang dan mayonnaise," gumam Barnaby bingung. Namun ia masukkan juga sendok itu ke dalam mulut. Mengecap rasa asin-gurih yang sudah sangat familiar di lidahnya. Bukannya tidak enak, nasi goreng dengan wortel warna-warni seperti ini, hanya… aneh.

Ia sengaja main ke rumah Kotetsu hanya untuk sarapan nasi goreng buatan partnernya itu, sebuah kegiatan yang awalnya hanya bermula ketika Barnaby harus menjemput Kotetsu pagi-pagi karena ada kerusuhan di jalan, hingga akhirnya menjadi kebiasaan setiap minggu.

"Kotetsu-san tidak ikut makan?" pemuda berambut pirang ikal itu bertanya seraya mengunyah sesendok nasi goreng yang dibuat khusus untuknya. Mendadak Kotetsu menggeser posisi duduknya dengan gelisah. "Eh, err, aku sudah makan roti panggang dan telur goreng sebelum kau datang tadi," jawab si pria berjanggut lancip itu, tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya grogi. Barnaby mengerutkan alisnya curiga. Tidak biasanya juga Kotetsu menolak untuk makan makanan favoritnya itu meskipun ia sudah makan berpiring-piring sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu ini apa?" telunjuk Barnaby menunjuk lagi ke piringnya, ke arah dadu-dadu hijau yang sempat ia singkirkan ke pinggir piring karena belum tahu wujud aslinya.

"Hanya brokoli kok. Bunny-chan bukan tipe anak yang suka pilih-pilih makanan kan?"

Barnaby menggeleng. Ada satu lagi yang aneh.

"Yang ini?"

"Itu... err... kismis raspberry..."

Barnaby nyaris tersedak kaget. Orang bodoh mana yang memasukkan kismis ke nasi goreng? Siapa yang tahu reaksi kimia apa yang timbul jika kismis yang seharusnya dicampurkan ke makanan-makanan manis seperti cake atau kue kering berakhir di nasi goreng yang digoreng dengan minyak dan garam dan wortel dan brokoli dan entah apalagi? Dia bisa keracunan!

"Kau mau meracuniku ya?" jerit Barnaby panik, menyambar segelas air yang disediakan di ujung meja dan menenggaknya dengan penuh semangat sementara Kotetsu menontonnya dari balik meja dengan pandangan mata 'eh-tidak-separah-itu-juga-kali'. Beberapa detik kemudian Barnaby menyadari sesuatu. Ia meneguk air putih di gelasnya dengan lebih perlahan, lalu meletakkan gelas, dan menatap Kotetsu dengan sama perlahannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau Kotetsu-san menyuruhku makan-makanan ini supaya mataku sehat dan tidak pakai kacamata lagi. Tidak suka kacamataku, hmm?" tantang Barnaby agak sengit.

"Cuma sayuran itu yang ada di kulkas. Aku kehabisan udang, Bunny!"

"Mulutmu bau udang, Kotetsu-san," sergah Barnaby, menekankan setiap kata pada kalimatnya. Kotetsu memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menekan sandaran kursi, menatap balik Barnaby dengan pandangan mata agak terluka.

"Kau tidak suka wortel, Bunny?" tanyanya

"Bukannya tidak suka, aku cuma-"

"Habis cuma kamu satu-satunya kelinci berkacamata yang pernah kulihat," sahut Kotetsu setengah merajuk.

Barnaby berhenti di tengah-tengah argumennya dan menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang lebih tua, sih? Maklum saja kalau Kaede sering jengkel pada ayahnya ini. Ia lalu melepaskan kacamata berframe merahnya dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Kacamata-kacamata ini berlensa nol, Kotetsu-san, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan mataku atau apa. Aku hanya memakainya karena dulu Maverick-san pernah bilng kalau aku terlihat lebih pintar dengan kacamata. Aku masih bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas tanpa kacamata," terangnya panjang lebar. Nasi goreng sehat bersayur dan berkismis yang bahkan belum setengah habis di hadapannya terlupakan.

Duda beranak satu di hadapannya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menatap partner blondenya tanpa berkedip meskipun pandangan matanya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir cukup keras. Sejurus kemudian ia mengambil kacamata Barnaby dari meja dan memakaikannya lagi, dengan lembut menyangkutkan gagangnya di belakang telinga Barnaby dan menyibakkan helaian rambut partner yang lebih muda darinya itu dalam prosesnya.

"Kacamata lebih cocok untukmu," ujarnya dalam senyum.

Kemudian diambilnya piring nasi goreng dari depan Barnaby dan menyuapkan sesndok ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Mmph. Memang tidak enak pakai kismis. Tunggu sebentar. Kubuatkan lagi yang pakai udang. Kurasa dua piring cukup buat kita berdua," gumam Kotetsu sembari meludahkan butiran-butiran ungu kecil dari lidahnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat piring nasi goreng penuh dosa tersebut dan beranjak berjalan menuju dapur.

Barnaby membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup. Tak biasanya Kotetsu memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Dan kenapa juga ia harus gugup begini? Barnaby spontan menyalahkan reaksi kimia kismis dalam nasi goreng.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

"Kau tahu, Bunny-chan? Ada masakan dari Persia bernama Beef Pilaf yang mirip nasi goreng dan pakai kismis, rasanya baik-baik saja," ujar Kotetsu entah darimana setelah ia menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng udang-mayonya dalam waktu dua menit. Barnaby menatap partnernya seraya masih mengunyah makanan yang akhirnya terasa normal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa nasi yang tadi tidak enak?" tuntut Barnaby.

"Judul masakan yang tadi itu, ehem, '_Special Spicy Carrot and Broccoli with Dried Raspberry Raisin Fried Rice a-la Wild Tiger_'," jawab Kotetsu sok dengan Bahasa Inggris yang berantakan, kedua tangannya melambai penuh makna di udara seakan-akan ia memang seorang koki kelas dunia yang sedang mengumumkan mahakaryanya pada masyarakat yang sadar kuliner.

"Pantas tidak enak," timpal Barnaby datar, kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya pada sarapannya, menghiraukan protes sebal Kotetsu.


End file.
